1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lightning protection apparatus, and in particular to a lightning protection apparatus, in which a passive element is separately disposed on each pair of first electrical contacts and each pair of second electrical contacts that are adjacent to each other, so as to form a discharging gap between the passive elements.
2. Related Art
The most common lightning protection method of a conventional circuit board is disposing two adjacent zigzag copper foils on a circuit board, and therefore, when a dropout voltage of a zigzag metal plate is excessively large, a point discharging phenomenon is generated between two opposite zigzag points through the air, to drain a voltage impulse. However, the foregoing discharging effect may be affected by the environment and an oxidation situation of the copper foils, and after discharging, the circuit board is easy to be burned and needs to be changed.
In physics, it can be known that the capacitance is defined as that a potential difference V between two conductors separately charged by +Q and −Q in space is in direct proportion to a charge Q, and a proportional constant Q/V is referred to as capacitance C between the two conductors. For a parallel-plate capacitor, it can be known that an arithmetic expression is C=ε0A/d (A is the area of a parallel plate, and d is an interval between parallel plates).
Accordingly, to eliminate the disadvantages of the foregoing lightning protection structure of a circuit board, the principle of the foregoing parallel-plate capacitor may be applied to a circuit board of a low pass filter, so as to improve the number of times for the circuit board being struck by lightning and prolong the service life of the circuit board. The present invention is made by the inventor through years of experience and continuous research, development and improvement.